The goal of this proposal is to develop an interactive, multimedia guide to clinical preventive services that is easy to use, interactive and customizable, enhanced with appropriate multimedia information to make information come alive, and based on state-of-the-art knowledge of preventive interventions. The proposed product will serve teaching and practice environments and provide an efficient and easy way to learn clinical preventive interventions and establish office policies for clinical practice. Phase I will study the feasibility of such a system and develop a prototype that can be expanded into a full system in Phase II. The Phase I prototype will focus on the preventive interventions for the age group of 40 - 64, emphasizing cancer prevention. Descriptions of screening, counseling, and other cancer prevention procedures, related risks, and various clinical tips will be used to structure the Phase I prototype. Phase I tasks include defining requirements, scoping the information base, assessing and selecting development tools, designing and developing a prototype system; getting feedback and revising the design accordingly; exploring commercialization; and synthesizing findings. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed software is relevant to primary care physicians in family and internal medicine, ob-gyn, and pediatrics, as well as other areas and can be sold to college, library, and office markets.